Do You Love Me?
by ArtemisDestiny
Summary: Tsukasa asks that Tsukushi lay it all on the line, and asks the question he has been dying to know. Part 2 up, Rated M!
1. Do Your Love Me?

Hello, first things first, I do not own or claim Hana Yori Dango, just a fan with some ideas… Second, I love this manga/anime/live action, yes I have read/watched all three of them now. Tsukasa and Tsukushi are the kind of couple that I love, so wrong for one another its only right. I liked how Tsukushi confesses in the manga, but this idea popped in my head and I thought I would run with it, she always leaves Tsukasa hanging and for once that's not enough.

Starts Book 26 page 166 In the cottage at Akira's house.

Tsukushi POV

My body hit the ground, a warm band encircled my wrist, it was Tsukasa's hand, but I knew that before I looked back. His look was intense, and panic ensued. I could barely breathe with that look on his face. Something almost like hope shone in his eyes, but it was clouded in anger. I scrambled for something, anything to say.

"Um, um, tell me why are you so good at kissing?" yikes, what is this mouth of mine saying? He was shocked at my question. I stuttered on, embarrassed, "I-I've always wondered about that? Why, you've never had a girlfriend, right? Did you practice? You wouldn't be able to kiss like that without practicing. Right? With whom? With a stuffed animal? A human? The F3 (tehee)? A dog?" Oh, no. I was babbling. No, rambling like a lunatic grasping at any possibility of stalling Tsukasa.

He looked away, his cheeks turned crimson, "Well… it was a long time ago so I guess I can tell," he definitely had my attention now. Tsukasa continued, "I was in middle school. I had no interest in girls," his tone was cold and reflective, "We left out Rui and the other two and I would go out at night. There'd always be some girls," he looked away again.

"If there were three and three, we'd split up, right? And well… the girl would come on to me… so sometimes. Well they didn't mean anything to me, so I could do it. When I got to high school, I quit because it seemed silly," Tsukasa finished.

"It was only kissing?" my mouth spoke before I really thought, but I wanted to know.

"Of course, it would be sickening to do it with a girl I didn't know," he sounded disgusted. But this was an amazing discovery to me. There was so much about Tsukasa I didn't know about. "I used to play around a lot more than I do now" Tsukasa said quieter, filling the silence I had barely noticed.

To think he used to kiss other girls. I was being forced to study for hours on end, and he was out with those two, living in a world completely opposite from mine. My body filled with heat, and suddenly I felt very annoyed. I stood up, and began to walk away. I did not want to sit next him.

"What's wrong? I told you it all happened a long time ago," I could sense the edge of anger back in Tsukasa's voice. Why was it so easy to fight?

"It's weird. Gross," I turned my back to him.

"Gross? ... Ah? you're jealous, aren't you?" I stopped dead at his statement. I was not jealous. Not of one, no some girls he used to kiss…

"Y-you must be crazy," I holler at him, raising my voice, "don't flatter yourself. You can do whatever you like with hundreds of girls… I don't care," I was getting louder and more furious, but Tsukasa just beamed at me, a smile like I had never seen.

He snapped his fingers, "Wow, I did it…"

I cut him off, "I tell you, you're wrong!" I'm practically screaming at him. I gear up, ready for him to explode; he stands slowly and walks over to me stopping about an arms length away.

"Why is it so hard to admit you care about me," he asks softly looking me strait in the face. "You can say you want to go out with me, but then want to keep it a secret," I open my mouth to speak but he holds up his hand, and he is being so unlike Tsukasa that I don't even breathe.

"I get why you want to keep it a secret," he looked away from me, trying to gather the words. "All you have ever done is deny caring about me. You aren't jealous of other girls I have kissed, you run into Rui's arms, but away from me. You get off the bus and tell me you aren't going anywhere, but your never really here. There is always some complication or doubt. I have said I love you over and over, you never say it back. You think it's not embarrassing to chase a girl who can't seem to make up her mind," he was shaking in anger, but his voice had remained calm.

His back and shoulders hunched. Tsukasa took a deep breathe and turned to face me, "I love you Tsukushi, do you love me?" he didn't meet me eyes as he asked. This was the moment, when the careful balance I had worked so hard to create was going to crash one way or the other.

"It's, not that simple Tsukasa," I try to string syllables together, but I can't think.

He rushes close to me, gathering me in one arm and tilting my face towards his. Brown eyes bore into my own, examining my very soul, "it is that simple Tsukushi, there is only you and me right now, and I need to know, more than I have ever wanted or needed anything, do you love me?"

Tears fell down my cheeks and I shake my head up and down," Yes," I barely whispered it, "yes, I love you." He rested his forehead against mine, rubbing his nose along mine. His thumb grazed my cheek, and for the first time I let everything but Tsukasa fall from my mind. I went on tip-toe and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his middle, they almost didn't reach around him.

He was right, I am too short. I pressed against him, pushing him back towards the couch. He didn't sit when the back of his legs hit the couch, but stopped like a giant tree and looked at me. I pushed his stomach, poking him a few times; I couldn't seem to find words. He slid elegantly onto the couch, and it struck me that despite his awkward height Tsukasa was graceful.

"You're right," I say, letting this emotional train take me where it may, "I am too short, we need to level the playing field," I climb into his lap, his face a mixture of horror and glee. "I want to kiss you, because I am jealous you kissed other girls" I look away at the confession, but Tsukasa is right, he is the one who always puts it all on the line.

He leans forward and kisses me. I feel his tongue, and open my mouth. Strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. I dig my hands into his curly hair for the first time. I had always wondered how his hair would feel. Greasy or frizzy? But they were gentle little curls, begging to have my hand run through them.

My body feels like it is on fire. I'm still nervous, and honestly, scared. He undoes the tie around my neck, and my breathing hitches. I think back to the hallway where Tsukasa chased me down, I thought he was going to beat me, and then I thought he was going to rape me, but his kiss was gentle and demanding. That was my first real kiss, I thought about it for weeks, he wanted me to understand so badly, but I didn't know what. I wonder if Tsukasa loved me then... The second button comes undone, and all the skin accessible above my sweater is being attacked with little bites and kisses.

I close my eyes, and take in his smell, his warmth. I want to memorize these things, I have never thought to much about the way he smells. It's nice. I place my hands along his face and bring it back to mine for a kiss, his eyes look into mine and he looks pleased, and hungry. My lips are rough against his, I bite his bottom lip and he groans. That one sound poured a can of gasoline on the fire inside. I pull my sweater over my head and there is one less layer between us.

He doesn't say anything, but reaches for the buttons of his own shirt and slowly undoes them one by one. At first I stare into his eyes, but the urge to look down at his display is too intense and my eyes follow the slow movements of his hands. His shoulders are broad; collar bones stick out and look more delicate than mine. He is such a brute, but he is beautiful. I take in his chest, muscles not over exaggerated but natural from his strange lifestyle.

I place my hands on his shoulders and remove the garment sliding the sleeves off his arms. I want to touch him. My fingers slither down the lines of his muscles, he shivers and delicious feeling rolls from my stomach down my legs. I kiss the center of his chest, just above his sternum.

Hands shaking slightly, I reach for my own buttons. I don't meet his eyes, there are only four buttons left on my school uniform and I make quick work of them. The shirt slides of my shoulders, I thought I would get cold, but I was boiling over.

Abruptly, I am hoisted off the couch, body still tangled around Tsukasa, he stood with ease and carried me towards the room that had the bed. The blanket was silky under my skin, and a little cold. Tsukasa hoveres over me, devouring every inch of me with his eyes. My cheeks burn under his assult, my hearts beating too fast.

"We can stop, if you want to," he looks away from me then, somewhat astonished at himself I think. "I don't want to pressure you," I knew he was saying this for my sake. And half an hour ago this is exactly the escape I was looking for. I sat up, and wrapped my arms around him and pulled down to my body.

"I don't think I want to stop Tsukasa, I love you." His eyes glazed over, and there was not much talking after that…

Ze End

Love Artemis

Plz review. I might make a chapter two that lives up to the rated M, but for now I am satisfied. I loved this story, but felt like the manga dragged for way too long.


	2. Part 2

So at first I was going to continue like the first part as Tsukushi, but in the end I liked the POV and thoughts from Tsukasa, so here is part 2

Ohh, and I don't own Hana Yori Dango, or the characters…

Tsukasa POV

Her body was flush beneath me. Nothing left but her underwear and mine. I stared down at Tsukushi Makino. She was small, and looked almost frail, trembling below me. Her eyes were barely open, hands running up and down my sides.

She had finally admitted she loved me. After chasing her for over a year it was a nice thing to hear. I could not explain what it was about this tiny creature, but she had me. She was not the prettiest girl, or the smartest, but she made me feel like no one else. Actually, she just made me feel.

I dipped my head down and licked the sweat off the areola of her left breast. Her nipple became hard in my mouth, and I teased her with my teeth.

"Tsukasa," her voice was deep and whispery. I took the nipple of her right breast between my fingers, and squeezed a little. I heard her breath catch. I could feel my arousal growing, a deep heat in the pit of my stomach and more from what lay lower.

Tsukushi's half lidded eyes met mine when I glanced up from her breast, I removed my mouth and hovered an inch above it. My breath came out cool, blowing across the wet spot I had left behind. She squirmed in delight. She rubbed her feet along the back of my calf's pulling my shoulders down.

Our lips met. I didn't have to work my way up to a real kiss, her mouth opened under mine instantly. Nails scratched lightly across the skin of my lower back, and I really could not wait anymore. My eyes traveled down to her panties. White and made of cotton, simple, Tsukushi.

Her dainty hands reached for the waist ban and started to pull them down. I looked back to her, shocked. She has always been so nervous, afraid of me, of this. Us. I helped her slide them off the last of the way.

She was bared to me now. I had seen Shigure naked, sort of. But not like this. Not someone I loved laid out like a buffet waiting underneath me. "Stop staring," her voice was cracked, and when I looked at her, her face was a deep deep red.

"Don't be ashamed, you are beautiful," I heard her scoff at that. "Hey seriously, I waited until I was in love to be this close to someone. I waited for you, because there has never been anyone else worth looking at," I said. She had tears in her eyes. It was the truth though. Sure there were heiresses and beauties a-plenty for the heir to the Doumyoji Group, but never someone to truly see. Someone who cared about me beyond my name or status.

I leaned down her body and spread her legs. "What, wha, are you doing?" Tsukushi asked me, voice shaking. My tongue slid out and spread her folds to gain entry. This was all so new. I heard her breathing heavily, but all other protests had stopped.

She didn't taste bad, just different. My tongue explored the contours of her, licking and rubbing along the sensitized skin. I had raised her lower body off the bed slightly, she really was short, to get a better angle. She stuttered off an on as I worked. Inaudible words and mumbles, just above a whisper.

After several minutes of her enthusiastic appreciation of my ministrations, I feel like I am ready to burst out of my boxers. My head lifts from between her legs and I reach for my own underwear. She doesn't speak now, only watches in silent fascination. Now I feel embarrassed. She doesn't try to close her knees, or run away as I bring my body up to hers again. Our top half's don't match up, my 6"7" frame engulfs her tiny one.

My knees sit between her legs; I feel heat radiating from her body. When I kiss her this time, I feel like I am asking for the last time, are you sure? Her lips push aggressively against mine. She nods at me, and I line are bodies up.

I press into her slowly. I know I am going to hurt her. She spreads around me, tight and wet. My head slumps on her shoulder and my eyes screw shut. I push into her again, adding more force, gaining another few inches inside. Her nails bite into my skin, and I can't suppress the groan that escapes my mouth.

I meet resistance from her body, and lean back to look at her face, a few tears have fallen leaving little tracks in their wake. She kisses me then, pulling my body closer. 'I'm ok, its ok," she murmurs against my lips. I reach between us and press against her clit again.

Hot breath spread along the crook of my neck, and her back arches slightly. I pull out and push into her again. Her body is responds to mine, loosening a little, making room for the intruder. I'm shaking, sweat lingers along my skin, but the chill of the room doesn't reach me. I'm caught in a brush fire.

I feel close; desperate for something I had never had the pleasure of finding in another's body. My pace quickened, I held onto her afraid I might hurt her. I felt her tense, and she tightened around me. Her face, flushed and I was met with a rush of wetness inside her.

I put my knees forward, scrambling for a better position. I pressed deep into her with quick thrusts. I groaned her name over and over, "Tsukushi, Tsukushi". Her legs lifted around me and pulled me close to her. I crashed over the edge. My body shook with the intensity of my climax and I collapsed on top of her.

My face sat in the gentle place between her breasts. We were both, breathing heavily. She smiled down at me. It was a gentle look. She had only looked like that a few times during the whole time I had known her. I leaned up just a little a pecked her lips.

"You know, you can't tell those three about this either," she says in my hair, holding me against her side. I am melded to the side of her tiny body, lazily running my fingers along the skin of her arm. I don't even try to argue or fight. It's not like I want to run and tell those pervs anyway (Sorry Rui).

That fight is for another time, so I simply nod and curl closer to her. In fact if this is the result of not fighting, I could not fight with her all week…

ZE END

Well, people I asked, and I had the storyline so, yeah. AU slightly, but damn otherwise their first time is going to be a crazy explosion of grr, and that's rougher than I can write I think…

Artemis


End file.
